


Hecatomb

by DesMotsComme_Violence (TheFire_in_the_NightSky), poetica (TheFire_in_the_NightSky)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1910s, Homoeroticism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFire_in_the_NightSky/pseuds/DesMotsComme_Violence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFire_in_the_NightSky/pseuds/poetica
Summary: Poem partially inspired by my original characters. Archaic language is used (ie.: thy, thee, thou, etc.), so if that's not your thing, take a pass on this. I don't like giving too much info on my poems, as I prefer to leave it up to reader interpretation.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Hecatomb

**Author's Note:**

> I write from a male POV, but you're free to also see this as any other queer relationship.

Dear fretful heart, spent of our costly pleasure  
Thou wouldst rue the nights of this surreptitious revelry?  
In mine echoless, nameless shame—affliction doth discover  
Pain or ignorance, thy repentance to our debauchery  
To please you, should it peal in its tone and torture?  
A knell clear in our ears as whispering prayer cacophony  
Ringing sharp as blade and tooth and clawed oppressor  
Invoke thy desirous sin upon my breath, for I would burn ceaselessly  
Devoted, until each benighted man dines as his own vulture


End file.
